Failures of a critical infrastructure, such as a water supply system, typically cause severe consequences and negative economic and social impacts due to service interruptions. As a result, operators of the infrastructure, e.g., utilities, undertake preventative repairs and renewal which carry much lower costs. The service lives or conditions of components constituting the infrastructure can vary dramatically depending on local conditions such as manufacturing and surrounding environment.
Risk prediction based management approaches predict high risk components that are then manually inspected to confirm their actual condition, before finally deciding on whether to renew them.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.